Reasons Why
by Royal Dansk
Summary: It was a fact that Rima hates Nagihiko. It goes like roses are most commonly red, unicorns aren't real, wizards are awesome and Rima hates Nagihiko. [ Fluffs/Drabbles :: Rimahiko ]
1. Reasons Why

She hated him and that was a fact.

It goes like roses are most commonly red, unicorns aren't real, wizards are awesome and Rima hates Nagihiko.

Just like that.

Everyone wonders why and Rima wonders why they ask _why?_

Can't it just be as simple as it was? But if they wanted an explanation, Rima can list of a lot of reasons why.


	2. Reason 1

**Reason Number One: Nagihiko, well, Nadeshiko and Rima were once acquainted. **Like looooong ago.

_November_

She was 9.

Rima's parents made her come with them to attend a party. In the end, she bought train tickets, ran away from home ventured into the next town. She needed time to relief herself and that never happens at her home. Rima let kusukusu hide in her small bag because they have been walking around for an hour or so.

Rima was sitting alone on the mall bench, reading a book silently while her feet dangled between the space of the floor and the bench as she was too short for her age. Rima also knew that if she sat there completely still and unmoving, they would think of her as an oversized ball-jointed doll.

A small black headband with a ribbon was resting in the center of her curly golden blonde hair and her large doe eyes were innocent and void of anything at all.

You can say Rima enjoyed her quiet. But it was time to go home; she got up and patted herself clean.

"Hi," a gentle voice said. Rima looked up and she saw a goddess. The girl in front of her was tall and pretty with silky purple hair tied up in a ponytail, her skin was flawless like hers and she was just perfectly perfect. She was wearing some kind of checkered red cape, but any how, she was pretty nonetheless.

And Rima liked that.

Rima smiled back at her, "Hi."

"May I sit beside you?" she asked.

"I was just leaving," Rima smiled her best smile, before tilting her head to the side, "do you need some company?"

The girl blinked once, completely entice by the blonde, "It would be perfect if you could accompany me."

Rima nodded and sat beside her, "Shopping?"

"With a friend," she said, "She's been very, you can say, energetic."

"Her?" Rima pointed at a flustered pink haired girl and a blonde guy who was smiling at her. Rima was guessing that the guy had said something nice and the pink girl was very embarrassed. The girl placed a hand on Rima's small hands and smiled, "It's not very nice to point at people."

Rima pursed her lips, "Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm Nadeshiko, by the way," she said.

"Rima," Rima said, "Mashiro Rima."

"Do you live around her Rima-chan?" she asked her and Rima shook her head, her hair following, "out of town?"

"My parents are in a business trip somewhere here, I got my dad's wallet and came here alone," Rima said as a matter of factly, like she was proud of her achievement.

Nadeshiko looked at her with wide and surprise eyes, "My, that's very independent of you." Nadeshiko resorted with patting on her head. She watched as the golden haired little girl smiled triumphantly and blushed in happiness as she patted her and suddenly, Nadeshiko was worried.

This little girl, she's smiling as if it was her first time being complimented.

"Rima-chan, don't you think your parents will get worried with you gone?" Nadeshiko said while still running a hand on her hair, Rima had gotten a little bit close to Nadeshiko now, unbeknownst to the blonde. Rima was like a small fluffy kitten and Nadeshiko held back a chuckle and giggled.

A giggle is more girly after all.

Rima opened her eyes and thought about it for a second, and then stood up while looking guilty, "I guess."

"Would you like me to walk you to the station?" Nadeshiko asked the little girl in front of her.

"NADESHIKOOO!"

Both of them turned to face a dizzy and flustered pink hair girl and Rima shook her head, "I think your friend needs you more." Nadeshiko sweat-dropped, "I guess."

"Bye-bye Nade-chan," Rima said waving at her, "I hope to meet you again."

Nadeshiko waved at her back and said the same thing, both of them turned their backs to each other and parted ways.

#

When Rima returned in town, she became friends with the flustered pink-haired girl, the princely blonde guy and became sworn enemies with the so-called 'twin' of her friend Nadeshiko.

"Rima!" Nagihiko said and Rima tried her best to not bang her head on a tree. How many times have she said to him that he did not deserve to call her that?

"State your business purple head," Rima said.

"Why can't you call me by my name like before," Nagihiko said, "you were so much cuter back then."

Rima blushed at the memory, and then smirked, "What, you want me to call you Nade-chan? Is that so?"

"That's not my name Rima-chan," Nagihiko said, smiling though he was annoyed.

"Are you sure about that, Nade-chan?" Rima smiled back and turned around.

She hated him. She hated that he tricked her into thinking Nadeshiko was real.

* * *

**Cookie: This will be a collection of drabbles, uhm, bubbles haha what do you call those? Fluffy? Fluffs? You know, those short stories haha xD**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**** (because there will be more soon)**


	3. Reason 2

**2\. Nagihiko likes Amu, **_**Rima's**_** best friend.**

_June_

"I know you like her," Rima said bluntly, her arms in a cross and she was glaring at Nagihiko. Amu had specifically told him not to let Rima go home alone so Nagihiko walked Rima to her home, it wasn't that far from his so even if Amu told him not to, he would still do so.

"Who?" Nagihiko said, turning around defensively, hair whipping fast hitting Rima in the face, hard. "Sorry."

"Amu," Rima rolled her eyes, "Amu is my best friend, if you like her romantically you'd take her away, look for another girl to fall in 'like' with." Rima said, air quoting the word 'like'.

Nagihiko blushed, was he that obvious?

"I don't," Nagihiko said, in denial.

"Right," Rima said, rolling her eyes, "because giving goo-goo eyes at someone is normal."

"I don't give goo-goo eyes," Nagihiko said.

"Not Cool, Nagi." Rhythm said, floating nonchalantly while shaking his head and his arms behind his head.

"You do!" Kusukusu said while giggling like it was a funny thing.

"It's too obvious," Temari nodded, worriedly.

"But I don't," Nagihiko said, trying to convince everyone.

"Yeah? How about you tell me that when you're not actually blushing," Rima gave him a flat look before turning around to enter her house's gates, shutting the door completely without looking back.

Nagihiko turned around and sighed, "I do, don't I?" he asked his guardian charas, who shook their head in embarrassment while sighing.

* * *

**Cookie: I never said it had to be a long chapter right? LONG LIVE RIMAHIKO! **


	4. Reason 3

**3\. Nagihiko as Nadeshiko was Amu's first best friend. **So Amu wasn't awkward about touching Nadeshiko, _at all._

_September_

Rima and Amu was shopping. It just so happen _Nadeshiko _was shopping too, for new Kimonos because she was straying a little more farther away from the word feminine, he was still slender, though less rounder and now lean.

"NADESHIKO!" Amu practically screamed, almost jumping into Nadeshiko for a hug but Rima's petite body pressed into Nadeshiko's body first, hugging him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Nadeshiko's eyes widened, Rima's action surprised him, and he was bending down to her height, "Rima-chan?"

"Rima?" Amu asked curiously.

Rima turned around, still hugging a very surprised Nadeshiko, "Oh, sorry, were you going to hug _Nadeshiko _too?" Rima then turned to Nadeshiko, "I don't think Nadeshiko needs anymore hugs, _right_?"

Nadeshiko turned away, suddenly so aware that Rima's cheeks were pressed into his and they were very, _very_ close, that and this was awkwardly wrong.

He slowly made motion to make Rima let go of him by pushing her shoulders away slightly and she complied, "Yes, though it seems Rima is a little bit more excited than usual."

"Of course!" Rima chirped enthusiastically.

"Oh, well, what are you doing here?" Amu said, about to lock arms with Nadeshiko.

"_Nadeshiko_ is shopping for new kimonos, its _girl_ thing," Rima said. She saw it coming and locks her arms with Nadeshiko, who, again, was surprised. Though she knew what the petite girl was doing.

He bent down to whisper to Rima, "I'm not that vile Rima-chan, I don't have those kind of intentions."

Rima turned around to face him, making Nadeshiko lean his head back, away from hers, because of the approximate distance in between their faces, "Say that when you don't blush whenever she touches you! I won't hand Amu over!"

Nadeshiko sighed and stood up properly, Amu was now locked arms with Rima and they were walking around the shops. Rima glanced up at him and when he caught her gaze, Rima stuck her tongue out at him.

Nadeshiko sighed again; he can't understand why Rima would care so much about Amu that she would even risk touching him, her enemy.

* * *

**Cookie: Quick and double updates because the last chapter is so short!**


	5. Reason 4

**4\. Nagihiko was a flirt and his hobby is annoying Rima. **Seriously, he had to stop.

_October_

"Rima-chan"

Rima turned around swiftly the moment she heard that sickening voice. It was so disgusting. Rima preferred it better when he stayed infatuated with Amu.

"Stop calling me informally, purple-head" Rima said, glaring at him.

"I was told to hand this to you," Nagihiko said, shoving a letter to her view, just under her nose.

Rima grimaced, another love letter? She didn't understand why they keep asking Nagihiko, of all people, to hand them to her.

"I was thinking of burning it or shredding it to pieces" Nagihiko said.

"Don't act like it bothers you," Rima rolled her eyes and snatched the white envelope and placed it in her bag.

"It bothers me," Nagihiko smirked, "makes me really jealous you know?"

"Go away you hentai cross-dresser," Rima said when Nagihiko leaned in closer to her from the back.

"At least I'm _your_ cross-dresser," he whispered in her ears, making her ears turn red. Rima jumped up and covered her ears, her other hand pointing a finger at him, "Y-YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Nagihiko smiled at his work. Rima was flustered and he was glad he broke her mask. He hadn't really figured out why he liked annoying Rima so much rather than helping Amu calm down or being with Amu entirely.

Every time classes ends, his feet would go straight to where the tiny blonde was and he would open his mouth, saying whatever comes to his mind; usually in a flirty manner, courtesy of Rhythm.

"Don't think that acting like Ikuto will make Amu like you!" Rima said, still red, "Wait! Don't you dare think about doing it to Amu at all! She's mine!"

Nagihiko only teased Rima until the queen walked away and Nagihiko would high-five with Rhythm.

* * *

**Cookie: La lala lala la lalala da dee doo da~**


	6. Reason 5

**5\. Nagihiko keeps trying to ask her why she hates him.**

_December_

It was Christmas.

It was Christmas so what was she doing in this large and grand wooden _summer _house?! Rima did not understand.

What she understood was that she couldn't sleep at all. Not when the tree right outside her window kept knocking, not especially when the space to her right was empty and cold. So Rima got up the bed, pushing away Amu's hand slowly and as gentle as possible.

She let her small feet make her way across the cold floor and walked towards her slippers in front of the vanity mirror. The moment her feet warmed up in her fluffy orange slippers, she walked back to the bed and tucked Kusukusu under the blanket.

Her chara claimed it was too cold in her egg and said she wanted to be under the blanket with Rima and the rest of Amu's charas followed.

"I'll be back Kusukusu," Rima whispered, "Just some warm milk will help, I hope."

Rima pulled on a shawl over her shoulders and instantly, her body warmed.

It wasn't raining snow outside, but it was freezing.

Quietly, Rima left her room with a bed that she shared with Amu and _NADESHIKO_ and walked downstairs to the lobby. The only light came from the moon and the vending machine installed near the door.

Rima walked towards the machine and spotted her favorite, nice warm plain milk. Rima motioned to get her bill when she cursed, she forgot it.

"Rima-chan?"

Rima turned around. She knew that voice. She _HATED _that voice.

Why she hated her? Well who wouldn't hate a _PERFECT _person?

They make you feel bad you even ever existed.

"So you were still awake purple-head," Rima wondered why she hated him more than usual today, "Must be the gown."

Nagi- excuse me, _Nadeshiko_ was standing in front of her in a plain white sleeping gown and a pair of long white pants, it may or may not have been a unisex pajama, but she still looked beautiful, "I could ask you the same thing but I couldn't sleep so I bought warm tea."

"And you're buying another one," Rima said, looking at the empty cup he was holding. Rima silently gave way for him and watched as he placed a bill and pressed for green tea and hot milk.

The swishing of the machine killed the silence.

"I think we never got through our differences," Nagihiko said while handing her the cup of hot milk and making Rima frown.

"I don't talk to people about differences purple-head," Rima said. She glanced outside again and watched the stars sparkle, "Especially not with a cross-dresser."

Rima knew it wasn't Nagihiko's fault that he came as Nadeshiko, his female 'counterpart' because Amu woke up one day, crying to Rima saying she had a dream about Nadeshiko, Rima and herself hanging out and how it was all she wanted for Christmas.

And Rima, being the better person, suggested that Amu ask Nagihiko about this because he was closer to Nadeshiko because she was his 'twin sister'.

Alas, the dreadful day came when Amu knocked at her doorsteps with a certain tall purple haired girl, smiling guiltily, waving at the petite blonde wearing only an overly large shirt and nothing else.

"Hello Rima-chan," he said, and then glanced down at what she was wearing only to blush and avoid her eyes. Rima was quick to understand and slammed the door in their face.

Her mom, who just woke up and witnessed everything rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for five, including Rima's friend and enemy.

"I told you to should wear shorts to bed," was all her mom's excuse for a scolding.

-x-

"Amu said you were the one who suggested talking to me," Nagi- goddamnit- _NADESHIKO_ said, bending down to get their drink and handed the hot milk to Rima carefully, "don't you get tired of it?"

Rima stopped blowing on the milk and looked up to Na-deshiko with big, innocent eyes, "Of what?"

"Arguing with me," he said.

"Don't you get tired of it?" Rima repeated his question. His, her, it, whatever.

"Of what?" his, her, it, whatever's face turned into a look of confusion.

"Cross-dressing," Rima said bluntly "I don't even know how to address you, Nagihiko? Nadeshiko? He? Her? It?"

"I'm not an it," he, she said.

"Of course not," Rima rolled her eyes "an object so perfect would have destroyed the entire universe by now because everyone wants to get their hands on it."

"Perfect?" Na-deshiko said, smiling.

Rima rolled her eyes again and drank her milk in one shot, "Whatever, it's not like you didn't know that, I'm going back to bed."

Rima went back upstairs and went inside the blanket, sleeping on her back and sighing contently, succumbing into sleep.

Meanwhile, Nagihiko, who came up not too soon later, went in the bed beside Rima. He made sure to keep a big distance between them and was about to fall back to sleep, when Rima did the thing.

_Again._

Rima who was lying on her back, (who was being hugged by Amu on her waist) had slumped her head in between the space of his neck and shoulders.

Mashiro Rima entered his personal space and was unconsciously breathing soft hot air puffs on his ears. He can even smell the scent of her shampoo. Nagihiko groaned, his entire face flushing red and he placed a hand on his face.

He wasn't going to get any sleep.

Not even after that two cups of relaxing green tea.

* * *

**Cookie: I have to remind you guys that this story is fast paced and it skips per month or days or whatever so if Nagihiko didn't like Rima back at October (Reason 4) then he might have developed feeling for her now (December)**


	7. Reason 6

**6\. Nagihiko sometimes makes Rima's stomach feel funny. **It's true.

_January_

"Rima?" Rima's mom knocked on the door for the umpteenth time.

"It's your mom again," Kusukusu said, yawning while peeking out from her egg shell. Rima declared it rest day the whole day and Kusukusu was more than happy to agree, they've had enough fun on Christmas.

"I know mom! I'll be up before noon, take care!" Rima groaned, pretending to have a stomach ache; it was true anyway, except her stomach wasn't aching. It was actually rather ticklish.

"Alright," her mom said, "there's stomach medicine on the cupboard, take it if it gets worse!"

Beautiful silence.

_Ring ring._

Not.

Rima groaned, who was that? Without opening her eyes, she hit the answer button "It's too early in the morning to be calling someone on the phone, it's new year! Celebrate it with your family or something—"

"Wait, Rima."

Rima sat up alert. That was a Fujisaki. Not just any Fujisaki, it was _the_ Nagihiko Fujisaki. The reason for her upset stomach.

"…speak," she said, or ordered.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know what came up to me, and I'm not saying sorry because of my actions, I'm sorry because I can't say I'm sorry for what I did."

Rima grimaced, _what?_ She heard him sigh, "I promise I won't do it again without asking permission first."

Silence

"Rima? Are you there?"

Wow, the perfect Nagihiko just said sorry for not being able to say sorry. Rima rolled her eyes.

"_Amu!" Rima called through the crowd. Seiyo held a countdown party and the guardians were the ones who planned it. Rima specifically told Amu to not wander around the crowd because Rima knew her friend could easily get flustered in large crowds._

"_Rima-sama!" one of her fanboys called, "we spotted Hinamori-san near the forest with a tall man!"_

"_He doesn't look like he's from the school," another said._

_Rima didn't need to see the said tall man to know who he was. Ikuto. As simple as that. Rima smiled at her fan boys, saying thank you before stalking off to the forest. It was one thing to look for someone in the crowd and another to maneuver within it. _

_Rima wasn't getting anywhere. _

"_Oww!" Rima said, "watch it!"_

"_Rima?" _

_**TEN**_

_Rima looked up in horror. It was Nagihiko Fujisaki. He was breathless yet he still managed to look perfect. Rima hates that talent of his._

_**NINE**_

"_Nagi-kun!" a loud bunch of girls called and Rima ducked a bit to see behind Nagihiko, the guy was a freaking giant._

_**EIGHT**_

"_They're looking for you..." Rima trailed while observing the girls, before continuing, confused, "while applying lip gloss? Why would they apply lip gloss while searching for someone?"_

_**SEVEN**_

"_Haven't you heard of the tradition?" Nagihiko said. _

_Rima shook her head, "But let me guess, it requires kissing someone?"_

_**SIX**_

_He nodded and Rima grinned, perfect. She inhaled, "I FOUND HIM!"_

"_WHERE?!"_

_**FIVE**_

"_FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO IS OVER HERE! OVER HERE!"_

"_What are you doing?!" Nagihiko said, actually looking scared._

_**FOUR**_

"_Mashiro Rima, stop it right now!" _

_Nagihiko covered Rima's mouth with his hands._

_**THREE**_

_Rima pried Nagihiko's hand away, holding both his wrist and she smirked at him completely satisfied because she knew Nagihiko knew better than to resist her hold. He's always had this thing where he would never hurt a lady._

_**TWO**_

_But before Rima could shout again, Nagihiko's eyes swirled in fear and then determination. He whispered softly under his breath something Rima didn't quite catch, "One." _

_**ONE**_

_Rima's eyes widened. The fireworks lit up the dark skies. He kissed her. It wasn't more than a second because it was more like a brief meeting of lips. Nagihiko smiled, "Thanks for the kiss."_

5 minutes have passed and he still hasn't hung up, no one was speaking.

"Why did you do it?" Rima said.

"I don't know," he said and Rima can hear him practically wracking his brain right now for reasons, "I can't say."

Finally, Rima spoke again, "Fine purple head, I'll pretend it didn't happen and we can go back to the way it was before okay?"

Rima was about to hung up when he said something again.

"It's a new year's thing," he said before he ended the call.

Rima frowned, what?

* * *

**Cookie: RIMA WHY ARE YOU SO CLUELESS?! GAAAH! AND BTW I STILL MEANT WHAT I SAID ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!  
**


End file.
